2035 Atlantic hurricane season (Doug)/remake
The 2035 Atlantic hurricane season a slightly below average, but highly destructive season, with 9 named storms, 4 hurricanes and 4 majors, the season offically began on June 1 and ended on November 30, however tropical and subtropical cyclones can form at anytime, despite the low amount of activity in the season there were a few notable storms Cindy struck Cuba as a catgeory four, Emily struck the Bahamas as a category five hurricane, Gert also made landfall in Cuba as a category three, due to the ammount of destruction, particularly in the Carribbean and Bahamas this season was the worst season for a country that isnt the United States since 2036. Timelines ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:20 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2035 till:30/11/2035 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2035 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/07/2035 till:14/07/2035 color:TS text:Arlene (TS) from:17/07/2035 till:10/08/2035 color:C3 text:Bret (C3) from:26/07/2035 till:27/07/2035 color:TD text:Three (TD) from:31/07/2035 till:16/08/2035 color:C4 text:Cindy (C4) from:08/08/2035 till:11/08/2035 color:TS text:Don (TS) from:15/08/2035 till:31/08/2035 color:C5 text:Emily (C5) barset:break from:04/09/2035 till:10/09/2035 color:TS text:Flynn (TS) from:07/09/2035 till:24/09/2035 color:C4 text:Gert (C4) from:28/09/2035 till:01/10/2035 color:TS text:Harry (TS) from:26/10/2035 till:01/11/2035 color:TS text:Idalia (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2035 till:01/08/2035 text:July from:01/08/2035 till:01/09/2035 text:August from:01/09/2035 till:01/10/2035 text:September from:01/10/2035 till:01/11/2035 text:October from:01/11/2035 till:30/11/2035 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms 'Tropical Storm Arlene' Main Article:Tropical Storm Arlene (2035) '' 'Hurricane Bret' 'Tropical Depression Three' 'Hurricane Cindy' ''Main Article:Hurricane Cindy 'Tropical Storm Don' 'Hurricane Emily' Main Article:Hurricane Emily 'Tropical Storm Flynn' 'Hurricane Gert' Main Article:Hurricane Gert 'Tropical Storm Harry' 'Tropical Storm Idalia' ''Main Article:Tropical Storm Idalia (2035) '' Names This is the list of names used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the Atlantic during 2035, any names no retired will be used in 2041, any retired names if any will be announced in Spring of 2036 at the annual RA IV Convention, this same list was used in 2029 with the exception of the names Harry, Lincoln, Margarette and Rihanna, these names replace the names Harold, Lee, Margot and Rina, the name Harry was used for the first time in 2035, whilst the names Lincoln, Margarette and Rihanna were not used they have a chance to be used for the first time in 2041, any unused names are marked in . List for 2035 *Arlene *Bret *Cindy *Don *Emily *Flynn *Gert *Harry *Idalia * * * * * * * * * * * * Retirement In Spring of 2036 at the annual RA IV Convention, the WMO retired the names Cindy, Emily and Gert due to the deaths and damages the storms caused during the season, the names will never be used again to name another Atlantic tropical or subtropical cyclones instead the names Courtney, Elizabeth and Gretel were chosen for 2041. Category:GloriouslyBlonde